


To Bear Their Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: EVERYTHIGN, F/F, F/M, LITERALLY, M/M, but - Freeform, fluffy in beginning, i cried writing the storyline, idk - Freeform, is plot relevant, late agnst, maybe in independant chaps, no matter what u think, smut will occur, super cute imo, that is said, wish i could write better tho, yes - Freeform, youll cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the return of monsters to the surface, many groups were formed. Not all of them were racist groups, some groups worshiped monsters. Some worshiped a specific monster, a monster who has died. Maybe they will resurrect this monster, who has the ability to obliterate the human race. This monster can be stopped in only one way. Whilst this is all happening, that one stupid skeleton can't keep himself out of your head, especially when he starts acting so flustered around you.Do you shoot the monkey?// aka a angsty sans fic, where the whole story has been planned already, im crying //





	1. Monkeys

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited until chap 7 approx. anyways ty all for reading, just an FYI
> 
> literally everything that has happened is plot relevant, no matter what.
> 
> dont trust the desc.

I remember reading a story once. It discussed whether or not you shoot a monkey. The monkey in question, controls the fate of your parents. You are out hunting one day, and you have a gun. You see a monkey eating a banana, so you ready up to shoot your gun. Right before you pull the trigger, the monkey looks at you and says “If you shoot me, your mother will die. If you let me live, your father will die.”. You cannot avoid this, you cannot just say that you would not go out shooting. Someone has to die.

I never understood this story.

~*~

You are walking to work, the cold crisp of February blows against your face, making you throw your jackets hood over your head. You work as a psychologist for adults struggling with drug abuse. It pains you to see them broken, wanting help, yet not knowing how to get it. You feel the need to be their hand to hold, their guidance back to a happy life. 

This is not always the case, they do not always get help. It tears your soul when they relapse, only to be back at square one. However, with the somewhat recent news of monsters, no one has been coming in. No one has been doing drugs. Everyone wants to see what is happening.

Of course, this is good. Less likely for people to overdose and hurt the ones that they love. Monsters coming up? Well, you were shocked. When you found out, your mouth hung agape for about two hours, staring at the two monsters who resembled goats. They were holding a young child named Frisk, declaring peace with humans.

Of course, racism was here, but not as much as you would expect. Most people were understanding, especially with the Civil Rights Act happening only in 1964, not too long ago. Everyone understood that all races should be treated equally. The people who believed different were the people who you expected to act differently.

It was just weird, you didn’t see much of them for the first month. The monsters were clearly uncomfortable with leaving their houses, but four months ago, when they began to leave, you saw them everywhere. They were always friendly, you could never hate them for being monsters, but that did not make you like them more. They were equal.

You were thinking about all of this, when you ran into someone. They were hot.

Not hot like that, like actually hot! It burned when you hit them, you didn’t look at them, only down at yourself, only to see freshly brewed coffee over your body. It burns. You try not to be too loud, but you can’t hold back the whimpers.

“Human! I am so sorry that I, The Great Papyrus, have spilled their drink on you!” A peppy voice shouts, making you wince. You just woke up, you don’t want a headache right now.  
You look up to see a tall skeleton, lanky. He wore a red scarf and shoulder pads. You give him a smile, trying to make sure he does not feel bad. You never liked making people feel bad, regardless of what they do.

Even if you have to be at work in five minutes, and you are drenched in burning hot coffee.

“It’s alright… let me call my boss. Maybe they will let me come in an hour late today.” You get out, voice shaky from the pain you are feeling on your stomach, slightly misty eyed. You call your boss, and they’re of course pissed. They tell you it’s whatever, you don’t have any appointments today. Just go online and respond to a bunch of your patients, and make plans. You do not have to come in.

The skeleton never left, only watched, as if he wanted to be there and help you. You smile at him warmly. “My boss said I do not have to come in. Thanks, I get to skip work.” You winked at him, laughing, holding back from crying. The coffee has cooled down slightly, but it is still burning coffee, sticking to your clothes.

“See, even in a situation like this, I do something good!” Papyrus the Great says, before realizing that you must be in pain. “I will make this up to you! Give me your number, I will take you to get coffee!” Papyrus says proudly. You pause for a second, is he asking you on a date?

You look back up at him. No he is not. He is just genuinely that innocent, trying his best to fix what he did. You smile, it is hard to find someone as kind as him. You read your number to him.

“I will call you soon, human! Until then, I bid you a farewell!” Papyrus shouts, making you wince once again, that was going to get old. He walked off calmly, as if what happened didn’t happen!

You get up, and look around. Now what?

~~

You eventually went home, and just fell into bed. You took a nap for a couple hours. The nap in question, felt really fucking good. You would have slept all day if you didn’t have to respond to your patients. They were all doing good, most of them were really interested in the monsters, wanting to know more about them. This made you happy.

You smiled, relaxing on your couch, until you got a phone call. The annoying sound making your spine shiver, especially when it is from an unknown number. It was probably a telemarketer. You answer, so you can give them a piece of your mind, but before you can speak, a familiar voice yells through the phone.

“Human! I am calling to make amends with what I did to you earlier!” Today. 

He wants to take you out to get coffee at 1 in the afternoon, while you’re in your pajamas. You don’t lose your smile though, even though he cannot see it.

“I will even be bringing three of my friends! They said they wanted to meet the poor human whom this happened to…” Papyrus trailed off. You were not feeling up to this, especially meeting three new people, technically four, seeing as you don’t even know Papyrus.

“Uh, I am sorry, but I don’t want to put on nice clothes. I would rather sit at home, in my pajamas.”

“Then do not fret! Come over here, we will watch movies!” 

Damn. Alright. 

You don’t want to fight this, and it does not sound that bad if you don’t have to change.

“Uh, sure. Text me your address.”

That was how you ended up outside a decently nice house. Two stories, but the front of the house was covered in sunflowers. It looks like they wanted a garden, but instead of creating an area dedicated to it, they just put flowers everywhere. You awkwardly knocked on the door, only for it to be opened as soon as your knuckles hit the wood. 

The skeleton brought you into a hug, immediately making you uncomfortable, still not saying anything for the sake of other people. He eventually let go, making you feel a lot better.

“Come in, friend! Let me introduce you to MY friends!” Papyrus states proudly, which you endear. It is so adorable when someone cares about their friends. You are ushered inside, to see a blue woman who was stunning, even with her ears that looked like they belonged on a fish. A small yellow dinosaur, and another skeleton, who seemed relaxed, his eyes half-lidded as he looked over at you. You thought he was creepily smiling at you, until you realized that the grin on his face was permanent. Papyrus was about to introduce everyone, until they stood up and did it for him.

“Heya! I am Undyne, the coolest monster you will ever meet!” The blue one said, standing up. She was wearing a tight black suit, so you got to see how fit she was. To be frank, she was kind of hot. In a completely hetrosexual way of course. You smiled back her, extending a hand. She looked at it and laughed, wrapping her arm around you, saying something about how she doesn’t do that ‘classy shit’”. Unlike with Papyrus, this felt okay, like you can trust her.

“Hello, I-I am Alphys.” The tiny dinosaur says, and you want to squeal. She is the cutest. It got even cuter when Undyne put her arm around her, making you happy when they were a couple.

“It is nice to meet you two.” You tell them, truly meaning it. This was plesant, you have never really noticed any monster couples before.

“Sans! Introduce yourself!” Papyrus yells at his brother. The skeleton sits up and looks at you.

“hi there, im sans.” He says, shooting finger guns at you, making you smile. It's nice meeting someone with a sense of relaxed humor. Then you realized his name was Sans.

“Like Comic Sans? The font that's really ugly?” You ask, trying to muffle a laugh. He smiles at that remark, like he has prepared a reply for it.

“i always thought the font was sans-sational.” Sans shot back. Realizing his pun, you roll your eyes jokingly, causing Papyrus to squeal out of happiness because ‘even the human doesn’t enjoy your puns!’

After more conversing, you all sit down. You sit alone on one of the independent chairs, wanting to not be weird. You watch a couple movies with all of them, Sans falling asleep halfway through.

You guys only watched a bunch movies, this isn’t a weird fanfiction where you guys just meet, watch movies all night, stay at their house while falling asleep into the love interest’s arms. No, this is real life. You go home, telling them all know it was nice to meet them, exchanging phone numbers with Undyne and Alphys. Sans was asleep, so you could not talk to him, however he was nice. A lot of puns, but nice. Papyrus said he wanted to try cooking with you. These monsters were really nice, and you definitely would not mind becoming friends with them. 

It has been a while since you had met a group of people so nice. Maybe monsters really were more kind than humans.

You are home, it is about nine at night, so you practically fall into your bed. You are okay with having to wake up early for work, this day was so great, it is okay.

This is how you met your best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to upload this last night but wouldnt let me ayye


	2. Circle and Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and you have your first real conversation, not knowing that you created a group that is about to rewrite history.

It's an old question typically asked in African tribes, the kids have to answer in front of their parents. Do you shoot the monkey, or do you not? Most of the kids try to find a way around it, but you can not manipulate the question. 

It's to shoot, or not to shoot the monkey.

~*~

“How have you been recovering these past few months?” You ask your patient, as he lays on his back, eyes closed. You have never seen him so relaxed.

“These monsters, man. They’re so cool. A bunch of us addicts has grouped up, and taken a liking to them.” Ryan smiles, moving his hands in erratic ways. “I want to learn their history, everything about them.”

With monsters being new, you don’t know what it means psychologically if all these people are slowly becoming infatuated about learning about them. However, learning about monsters is a lot better than doing drugs, and risking your life every night.

“Well, why don’t all of you create a schedule to meet up, and discuss more about monsters. Make it a thing to learn of monsters, and share your new information with them. See if you can even get a couple monsters to join.” You reply sweetly, trying to encourage them to do the best thing for themselves. Ryan perks up.

“So, we're kind of forming a club?” Ryan asks you, his eyes glimmering. He does not look like an addict anymore. Your heart swells, to see such a magnificent recovery is rare.

“Yes, I suppose you are.” You respond misty-eyed. Ryan stands up and pulls you into a hug, which you reciprocate. You have grown close to most of your patients, especially the ones you grow with.

“I know I have another fifteen minutes, but I think I am going to leave. I need to text everyone about this idea for a club, goodbye ____!” Ryan beams, you quickly respond goodbye and he heads out the door.

You don’t know why so many of your patients are becoming so infatuated with monsters. There is a line where curiosity and obsession differentiate, and you are beginning to worry that they are crossing that line. Seeing as this is keeping them okay, you decide to let it go, and worry about it the next time you have a patient who is as keen on monsters as Ryan.

Speaking of, it has been three days since you hung out with your monster friends. You have kept up well with Undyne, Papyrus and Alphys, since you exchanged phone numbers. You learned that Undyne is a gym teacher at a monster friendly school. Papyrus mostly stays home, but he has a blog where people can buy things he knits. He is okay at knitting, he has been obsessed with it ever since he came to the surface, apparently. Alphys is now a scientist for a nearby university, helping them study monster anatomy, and the genetic modifications that can be fused together between the two species.

Sans uh, kind of exists? Maybe? You guys didn’t exchange phone numbers, since he was asleep. You thought it would be nice to become friends with him, like you are with the other three, but it isn’t a big deal. You’ll see him sometime. You wish you could see them all again, but work has been difficult to get around, especially for a Psychiatrist, a Scientist and a Teacher. Sighing, you pick up all of your belongings and prepare to leave work, wishing you had brought your car today.

As soon as you can clock out, you are walking out the doors. The walk is nice, it's only ten minutes, but driving would be better, because it would only be like three minutes. This time also sucks, because you're always walking past happy couples, being constantly reminded how single you are. Seeing this only makes you pull out your phone, and listen to some music, so you can drown away the fact that you are going to die alone. Or maybe marry some random guy in the same boat for tax benefits. The walk ends a lot quicker with the music blasting into your ear, making you feel better.

You walk into your house, shortly followed by getting a phone call from Undyne.

“Hey, nerd, do you have a Skype?” 

“Uhm, yeah?” How do monsters already know why Skype is? Well, they have been here for five months… just using the internet sounds like it would be tricky for monsters to pick up. Or did monsters have their own internet service in the underground?

“Well, a couple of us are gonna get on skype in like, half an hour. Add me, @Undyne.Undying.” She responds eagerly, hanging up before you can give a reply. You are happy that you get to speak to your friends tonight.

That is how you ended up in a six-way call, now with the child that is the ambassadors of monsters. When they introduced themselves to you, you had to pause.

“You mean.. THE Frisk , like the one who kind of, freed the entire monster race?” You ask, choking on your own words.

“Yes, no biggie.” They reply. You can tell they are young, but they are also incredibly mature. It is exactly what you would expect from them.

“So, I am talking to the nationwide, famous, hero of monsters, Frisk?” You say again, mouth agape. Eyes wide open at the realization that this isn’t a weird prank from anyone. Like, why is this happening? Do they know them personally? How is this even real.

“we knew the kid, helped him through the underground. i made sure his life was never really in f-risk” Sans says, speaking for the first time in the call. Hearing all of this helps the realization as to what is happening. You happened to become friends with the monsters, who happen to be friends with the two most powerful monsters in the world, and the human that brought monsters to the surface. After all this, about a minute later, the pun registers.

“Oh my god, that pun sucked.” You say, smiling at how you didn’t notice it. “So wait, Frisk, like, aren’t you doing some cool ambassador stuff right now?” You ask, wanting to ask a lot more questions, but deciding not to so you don’t overwhelm them. You are inwardly freaking out, but you are an adult! You will not squeal over how cool this, you will not squeal over a child.

“Mom and dad are doing the work right now, so I get to talk to all of my friends!” They say happily, sounding like a kid again. 

You all spent the rest of the night talking. Sans made bad puns, Undyne was loud, Papyrus scolded Sans for his puns, while you and Alphys laughed at the hilarity. Frisk was mostly quiet, taking in all of his friends.

People started to get off one by one, Alphys and Undyne being the first. They said they wanted to go to bed, a lot of jokes were made. Then Papyrus got off, saying someone as talented and glorious as him deserves his beauty sleep. This left you, Sans and Frisk.

“___, it was nice meeting you. Your soul shines bright, even through the computer. I will send you my number, text me!” Frisk said, before waving into the camera and signing off. This left you and Sans, you and him alone, staring at each other on the computer screen. It's like this is a really bad fan-fic or something.

“ya know, our friends really like you.” Sans spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence.

“I really like them as well.” You say, smiling at how your life has changed these past few days.

“its nice you know, meeting a human who is specifically nice to us. a human that doesn’t do it out of pity, or a human that isn’t rude to us. a human who is nice to us because we are nice to them.” Sans said, and you are nearly one hundred percent sure this is the first time he has said something serious, not even making a pun. You don’t know how to respond, because this is probably the nicest thing anyone in this group of friends has said to you, and it is coming from the one who you have spoken to the least.

“Oh yeah, it’s no big deal. Some humans are dicks, or something. I know that you guys deserve the same rights as anyone else. Actually, I have a group of patients who are kind of, really interested in you guys.” You start, thinking of how you were going to word this without sounding weird. “They really respect monsters, for having to endure living in the undergrounds for the time that you did. They want to learn more of your history, and magic, and kind of everything about you.” You say, not thinking about what you were saying, until you realized that you made it sound like they were slowly becoming obsessed with monsters. Well, that is what is happening, kinda. 

“really? well our history and everything is all recorded, we have no skeletons in our closets.” He says, you can tell he is grinning even more than normal when the pun leaves his mouth. You hear the pun and chuckle, the puns aren’t funny in themselves, but the way Sans always uses them, the way he can make anything a pun, now that is funny.

“hey kid, im pretty worn out, i think im gonna head to bed.” Sans said, no pun. “dont skullk all night, since i gotta go.” There’s the pun. You laugh, until you realize he is teasing you. You roll your eyes, making sure the camera can clearly see.

“Yeah, whatever. Goodnight, Sans.” You say, waving into the camera.

“night , kid.” He says, you both hang up.

That was nice.

~~*~~

Ryan stood there, in his house with a couple of his ‘club’ members. There were about twenty people. Ryan was in the center, discussing the rules of the new group. 

“Are we going to have any monsters join our group?” Sasha asks him, her eyes looking hopeful at the idea of meeting a monster.

“Actually, I got an email from a monster. As of now, he wishes that no one knows his name, so he has asked to go by G.K.. He learned about our group, and wants to tell us all the history of monsters, especially what some don’t even know.” Ryan said proudly, reopening the email to go into more details. “He wants to come join us, I will send him our dates of meeting. He says he will bring all evidence he has, or what is left, as he puts it.” Ryan finishes, the rest of the group is smiling in anticipation as to what is happening.

“Monsters are so amazing, I cannot wait to learn more of them!” Lillian pipes up, running her fingers through her dry hair. Ryan smiles at her, their eyes maintaining eye-contact for a second too long.

“G.K. is very excited to meet all of you, but he also asks that what we discuss, stays with us until we are ready to present our information to the public appropriately. With this being said, we can not have anyone who is unloyal in this group.” Ryan says, shifting his gaze across the room, as if he is wanting to find someone who is not loyal. “With this being said, we need an initiation.” Ryan ends, pulling out a knife. No questions asked, he digs the knife into his arm, creating a symbol. It looks like a circle, with a line going down the side of it. Ryan yells out in pain as soon as his skin is broken, blood leaking everywhere. A couple of people scream in shock, until they realize that they must do this too.

Only seven people stayed, creating a group of eight. As soon as ryan finished, he grabbed some of his blood, and put it into a jar. Afterward, he went to his kitchen and rinsed the wound, hissing at the contact of his flesh to water.

“Well, who is first?” Ryan asks everyone who stayed, they all look at each other, until Lillian walks up.

“Me, Ryan. I want to do this.” Lillian says, smiling through everything, as if she wants to be hurt in the name of monsters.

After that, everyone has their skin marred. They all yelled in pain, all of their blood ran down their skin, a small amount collected and kept. Once all of them had done it, and it stopped bleeding, Ryan pulled out a lighter, and burned everyone's wounds, to ensure it would scar.

Everyone yelled in pain again, but they were all okay with it. 

They didn’t know what they were starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh omgomg the plot is THICCENING 
> 
> so the monkey story is from a book i read, dont look up too much of the monkey story, or the ending of this story might be somewhat spoiled indirectly.
> 
> also if you know who gk is, pls no spoilers in comments .. also how do i indent paragraphs? i just realized my indents from google docs dont carry over, can some1 help?


	3. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They learn his name, and you guys get drunk off your asses.

You wake up, already upset by the fact that you had to wake, followed by being immediately being happy once again, because it is Friday. The day you get to actually hang out with your friends. Unfortunately, it is February. It's cold and miserable outside, and no matter where you go, you will be constantly reminded of the fact that Valentines day is soon, and you are alone and sad.

With that being said, you have no idea what you and your friends are going to do today. Deciding that it would be best to wait for one of them to text you about what you guys are going to do, you get up and prepare for a long day of work.

~*~

“Hi, Lillian. It’s nice to see you again.” You say to Lillian as she walks in. She was a heroin addict, who had two children, but they were taken away by her father, so she is fighting for custodial rights. She has been struggling, but lately she has been doing a lot better.

“Hi, Doctor ____!” She begins happily, smiling like I have never seen her smile before. “So, you know that group you told Ryan to make? I am totally in it!” She says happily, lifting her hoodie to reveal a scar. A freshly created scar, looks like it belongs to a cult.

“Oh my god, Lillian, what did you guys do?” You gasp, mouth hanging open at the sight. You also don’t know what she is so comfortable with showing you the cut on her arm.

“It’s our new symbol! We have a lot of secrets, so it is to ensure that everything stays a secret. We all decided that we could trust you with the symbol, since you are the one who encouraged the creation of our group.” You beams, as if she is proud to be in club, that seems like they are showing signs of a cult. As soon as you hear this, a cold feeling runs down your spine as you begin to tremble. This is not healthy. You smile as bright as you can to her.

“Uh, is Ryan the leader of this club?” You ask wearily, not wanting to overstep your boundaries. You understand you have some trust with them, meaning you can extract some information that others cannot. You would rather not change that, in case things get dangerous.

“Of course he is, he has even got a monster to stay in contact with!” Lillian admits, looking taken back by the fact that she let that slip out. You give her a reassuring smile, that you will keep your mouth shut.

After some more conversing, you realize that you are in for a bad time.

~~*~~

Work was long and very stressful, especially with the news of this group. You want to run home and grab some whiskey and just drink away your stress. You dial Undyne’s number.

“Hey, we all should like, drink or something tonight. I’ll bring some Whiskey and Vodka. I just kinda need it tonight.” You say into the phone, getting closer to your house, where you will   
finally have a minute to think, and take some Tylenol. 

“Hey, Punk, you actually suggested a good idea! Hell yeah, come to our apartment tonight, we have a bunch of drinking game things. Ill text you our address.” She practically yells into the phone. You can hear her smiling and running through her house.

“Alright, I’ll see you soon Undyne.” You tell her, hanging up the phone.

~*~ 

You walk into Undyne and Alphys apartment, and you can totally tell it is their apartment. There is anime everywhere, and nothing is organized. Nothing else could scream ‘gay monsters’ better than this. Undyne greets you when you walk in by hugging you really tightly, and showing you where to put the drinks you brought.

When you walk into their living room, it seems like you were the last person to arrive, because everyone already has drinks, except Papyrus, he is drinking water, however he was speaking of being intoxicated, so you assume he isn’t just being sheltered. Just, sheltered by choice?

“Okay, she is here!” Undyne said, getting out paper. “We have a game, every time someone in here does something stereotypical, that we all decide, we have to drink.” Undyne explains, you are still confused. Not well enough explained. “Meaning, we already decided that anytime Sans makes a pun, we take a drink.” Undyne says, and you get it.

After ten minutes of arguing, the rules were established. Take a drink when Sans makes a pun, Undyne calls someone a stupid nickname, like ‘punk’, anytime Alphys gets flustered and awkward, whenever Papyrus makes a remark about Sans, and anytime you laugh. Apparently you laugh a lot. As soon as Undyne says go, you can tell Sans is trying to not make a pun, which wants to make you laugh, but you resist.

“So, Sans, what do you think of this game so far?” You ask the skeleton, knowing that a simple question like that is setting up the perfect pun for him.

You were going to be so drunk by the end of the night.

~~~*~~~

“G.K. has said they will be able to attend our next meeting. They have also provided us with more information, with the proof I have provided them with of our scars. They want us to look around our history books, or anything that could be related to a monster named -̴̨̧͉̺͎̝̻̥̙͚̋̌̒́͂͑̓̑͂͐͐-̵̧̧̡̱̪̣͕͕͖̟͔̰̜̊͑̈́̀̀̄̓̚-̵͇̎̔̍͌̇͋͌̍̍̐͗͝͠-̴̨̨̧̪̦͙̼͍̰̖̉̄́̀̈́͝-̶̹͎̤͙͊̚͝-̵̧̠̦̝̱̎̏̈́͋͂̿͑̈́̉̈́̕͝-̸̡͍̗̤̺͙̗̬̩̠̮̏̈́̃̋̑̂̆̕͠ͅ-̷̢̬̮̹̝̼̐̾̌̈́̍͂̍͗̀̈͋̕͠͝ͅ-̷̛̛͉̤͎̱̩̣̩̗̊̓̈́͑͒̕͝.” Ryan tells everyone, whom are all gathered around in a circle in the house that four of them rented together. They realized that with all of their slightly above minimum wage jobs, they could afford a decent house, as long as there were four of them were staying there. This meant they could dedicate their attic for this group. 

“That is a, well, unique name.” Someone says, gaining a weird look from a couple of the others.

“We should all start researching this name, now, that is what this meeting will be dedicated to, so we can provide G.K. with as much information as possible at our upcoming meeting.” Ryan said, redirecting the attention back to him. He pulled out a couple of history books, all of different topics. “I feel as if this will not be very helpful, but I have brought them regardless. I suggest using your phone to look up information, or any other method first.”

“What if we find nothing about him?”

“Then we tell him, but we must find out something. It’s not like they have been erased completely from history.” Ryan says, not looking at the person, just grabbing his phone and sitting next to Lillian, causing her to get her phone out.

~*~

“O.M.G. like nah nah, like, there was like this time, when I like totally tried asking a guy out, and in like, the freaking middle of it, he like, called him mom and told her he was being asked out, in front of like, me, like what the hell.” You tell them all, completely drunk off your ass. It's a miracle you’re not crying, you are definitely a drunk crier. You are all exchanging embarrassing stories, but as soon as you all had gotten drunk, Papyrus went up to bed.

“BUT LISTEN TO THIS,” Undyne yells, standing up and jumping on top of you. “SO LIKE, this one DUDE who was my DOCTOR asked me if monsters were supposed to get shots? SO LIKE, I don’t know what those are, so like, GUNS? SO I ask him what? Like I got attacked all the TIME UNDERGROUND, so I SUMMONED A SPEAR AND ASKED HIM TO BATTLE ME” Undyne said in between fits of laughter and hiccuping. She falls partially off of you.

“NO no no WAIT.” You stammer. “We gotta watch thi-this movie. Metamorphosis. It is, is like so fucking, WEIRD.” You yell, remembering your High School, remembering your English classes. You start sobbing. Everyone looks at you, and begin hysterically laughing at your whimpers, making out the words ‘English’, ‘Failed Essays’, and a bunch of different books.

“She RUINED my life.” You sob out, yelling your English teacher's name. You think Sans is making a grammar pun, but you can’t hear it through your mental breakdown. 

“Hey, hey he- NERD, shut up! Come get food with ME!” Undyne yells, leg draping over you. She slowly gets up, tripping a couple times, before pulling you away into the kitchen. You can hear Alphys and Sans talk about weird science, while drunk. You and her are laughing in such an ugly way in the kitchen, when Undyne tried to poor a glass of milk, but ended up pouring coffee creamer, and once realizing this, put it in a bowl of cereal. 

“I have NO idea how Alphys puts up with you.” You stammer out, making Undyne laugh harder. 

“Coming from the most single girl I know! Why don’t you go out looking? Oh I know who you can take on a date!” Undyne practically yells

You stiffen, ready to laugh.

Hear it comes.

The moment the plot begins to get deep.

The plot is readying for your relationship with the one person to thicken.

She is about to say his name.

“Mettaton!” She cheers drunkenly, you deadpan stare at her. She has to be way too drunk right now to even say that. After a second, you both burst into a fit of laughter. Sans and Alphys look over at you from the other room, you can see them slightly. All the sudden, it hits you.

“Oh my god, Undyne, it’s not weird to think Sans is like, objectively cute right? Like, I don’t like him, but I think he is slightly cute, that is not weird, right?” You asked panickedly. Undyne just stares at you, like you just said the most stupid thing.

“You think that BONEHEAD is cute?” She almost yells, you force her to be more quiet so Sans won't hear her. You are still giggling from your buzz.

“He is like, okay!” You spur out, Undyne now gripping at you.

She looks at you, back at him, then at you once more. She smiles deviously, showing her teeth. “We’re coming back guys!” She yells to them.

She drags your arm with her, plopping you onto the couch, next to Sans. She then drags Alphys onto the ground with her, engulfed in pillows and blankets. There is a good space between you and Sans, but it still feels a little weird.

In the end, no one acts any different, just still some friends acting stupid, all showing off pictures of celebrities you would hit. You cannot help your obsession with Rob Patterson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lm@o at the plot reveal,, mettaton x reader real ship lmao
> 
> im kidding 
> 
> nyways this fanfic will have longer chaps soon, but it will happen when the plot gets ehavy.
> 
> rn my thing is
> 
> plot + some relationship* building


	4. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soooo yeah. your hungover and you finally get close to him

You wake up with a massive headache, and a horrible feeling throughout your body. It hurts to move your limbs, and your vision is blurred. You forgot to drink water last night with your alcohol. You mentally hit yourself, knowing that if you actually did it, you would throw up. You look around to realize you are not at your house, matter of fact, you're at Undyne and Alphys’ place. You look around to see Alphys and Undyne cuddling on top of the floor, while Sans is on the other side of the couch, your guys’ feet overlapping slightly. You pull away, sure not to wake him. You try to get up, immediately regretting it. Your head begins to throb and you hold in a groan of pain.

“Oh my god, my head fucking HURTS.” Undyne yells, making your head throb painfully. You groan audibly as soon as she yells. Sans and Alphys wake up by Undyne’s yell, Alphys physically curling into a ball of blankets, away from Undyne. Sans just kind of wakes up, and gives everyone a weird look. 

He literally just leans up and does nothing, like he feels nothing.

“Do you not have a hangover?” You murmur from under your blanket, praying that you will just be given the sweet release of death instead of this.

“ohh, yeah no i dont get those. bet you wishkey that you didn’t drink so much.” His smile is so wide right then, like his pun is the best thing right now. You shoot him a death glare, only making him grin wider.

“Shut up, I will go over there and knock you out.” Undyne hisses at Sans, he just shrugs.

“I want to die.” You mumble. “I will head out soon, just, give me a second.”

“Hey, punk, no need. You can stay as long as you need.” 

You want to take her up on her offer, but you decide you would rather not impose and just head home in a little bit.

You wave your hand at her in a way that says ‘thanks, but nah.’. You slowly sit up, and make your way to getting off the couch. You make your way to stand up, hating every single second of it.

“wanna walk back together?” You look at Sans, he is really nice but out of everyone, he is the one you have gotten to know, the least. You like him, but it is just gonna be awkward.

Before you can reply, Undyne winks at you from behind the skeleton. You remember you called him cute. Shit, your face is getting red. How do you cope with an awkward situation? You laugh! You wink back at Undyne, while laughing awkwardly. Sans appearing completely oblivious to what has happened, only giving you his monotone stare.

“Oh , uh yeah. Sure. Let me just settle for a second and I’ll be ready.” 

\---~---

The walking has been silent thus far, it isn't uncomfortably quiet, just kind of weird. You never really talk to Sans like the others, you even talk to Alphys more, who you think is mad at you for being so close to her girlfriend. 

“God dammit, I hate Valentine's Day.” You mumble, passing a restaurant covered in hearts and streamers.

“oh yeah, that day.” Sans says, almost like he doesn’t like it either. “we had it in the underground, but no one really participated. why don't you like it?”

“Either I am lonely and miserable on it, or my boyfriend is a douche who doesn’t care about anything.” You respond, glaring your eyes at nothing, your mind is only going to one person. Fuck your feelings, you don’t care.

“i guess i get that. i don't like it too much either.” 

“Why?” You respond, kind of happy. You and Sans are having a legit conversation.

“i was planning on asking this one person to go on a date with me, or something, but her ex got back to her first. i had already bought and planned everything, but he just did it first.” Ouch. That would hurt. You smile sympathetically at him, knowing that feeling.

“Yeah, I get that. Sorry, really sucks, to be into someone, and for them to go for someone else.” 

“it kinda sucks though, when they go back to the person that they always promised that they would never go back to.” He tells you. He seems so different when upset. He is still smiling, but you can tell it's faltered. His shoulders are hanging low, and the lights in his eyes are dim.

 

“Exactly! It’s like, heartbreaking.” 

“has it happened to you?” He looks almost hopeful, like he doesn’t want to be the only one bearing his pain.

“Yeah, it did, kind of at least. Broke my heart. The girl he went to, her name was Lydia. She was one of mine and his closest friends. She was so gorgeous, I asked him if he thought she was. He told me that he knew what I was thinking, and that he would never date her.” You aren’t even smiling anymore. “One months after he left me, they were together. I lost the guy who I loved, and she didn’t want to talk to me ever again.” Your vision becomes blurred, but you push back the tears. “I mean, if they’re happy though, then I am glad they’re happy. Everyone deserves a happy end, and I guess I wasn’t his.”

Sans stops walking and just stares at you. He looks confused, like you just spoke in another language.

“youre happy for them? you really are kind.” He mumbles.

“What? Have people called me kind before?” He immediately flusters.

“er, uh…” He pauses, searching for his wording. “has no one told you about souls yet?”

“I think I’ve heard it in passing.” 

“well, everyone has a soul. each soul has a color, the color representing the someones most prominent trait. some monsters can see souls, while all monsters can extract a soul out of someone. its kind of, personal though, so we don’t really talk about it.” He looks at where your heart would be. “but to explain what you asked, your soul is bright green, the color for kindness. it shines the most for any green soul i have ever seen, and i don't even see that many anymore.”

“So, wait, are souls kind of like, the kind of thing you show only certain people?”

“people normally only show them to the person they’re going to spend their life with.”

You pause, and smile, laughing at him. He glares slightly at you.

“what?”

“So, since you can see all souls, does that make you a total pervert?” You get out between giggles, thinking your joke is so funny. He looks at you, and just smiles wider, letting out a couple laughs.

Sans makes a stupid pun, but your giggling too much to pay any mind to it. You two exchange eye-contact, and start vigorously laughing again. You two exchange more stupid jokes for the rest of your walk home, while being reminded by the hangover every time you laugh.

\--*--

As much as Ryan hated to admit it, there was nothing to be found on this one particular monster. They looked up and down, through every history book, and yet to no avail, nothing. He originally blamed it on the followers, insisting that if they were working as diligently has him, and as dedicated as him, it would be done now. Even then, they found nothing. 

Well, they kind of found something. It was the fact that there is a group of monsters also dedicated to them, but with more research on them, and a bunch of emails, they knew as little as them, kinda. Their difference, however, is that they know of what he has done. After exchanging group information, they realized that G.K. was in that group. Mentioning that G.K. was coming to your meeting, G.K. took over the emailing process, and suggested that his whole group come instead of just him, and maybe even consider merging groups. Their group only has 3 people, aside from G.K., creating a group of approximately ten people. That is how we ended up here, both groups in an attic together, whilst one listens about the tales of this one man.

W.D. Gaster.

According to them, Gaster was the Royal Scientist decades ago, before Alphys was. He was apparently amazing at what he did, and that is why it took so long for Asgore to replace him. They debated for nearly half an hour as to how he died, each having their own reasons. One said his machine sucked him up, destroying him. Another said that he was shattered across time. Overall, they agree that he is somewhere in the void. Only watching the human world, interacting in no way, for he cannot.

“What’s the void?” Sasha pipes in, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

“The void, it is the nothingness between worlds. Similar to what you humans call ‘purgatory’.” One of the followers says. All of the humans sit there in awe, eyes wide and mouths hung agape in astonishment.

“He really was amazing though. He could manipulate souls, he could change them however he wanted. He had the ability to do whatever he wanted, he was the most powerful being to ever exist. He was a god. However, he never used that power for anything of his personal gain. Only to provide for the king.” Another follower said, the others nodding approvingly at his statement.

Everyone paused, unsure of how to continue the conversation, until one of the humans, Jackie, stepped up. “I hate to be the one to ask the question, but, why are we researching someone who is… gone.” She gets quiet on the word gone, once she sees all humans glaring her down. Ryan is about to scold her, or who knows what, before G.K. and the others stop him.

“No, it is alright. She is correct. We should not meddle with someone who is gone.” G.K. says, pausing, look directly at Ryan. “However, than can be changed.” 

“What do you mean?”

“He does not have to be gone any longer.” 

Everyone gasps.

“How?”

\--*--

The day is Sunday, and the air is crisp. You are not ready to return back to work tomorrow, so you decide you should just sit in bed all day and watch Netflix.

While occasionally texting a certain punny skeleton.

Sans   
2:23 p.m.  
lmao ikr parks n rec is like the best  
dont answer my brothers call

As if on cue, Papyrus begins to call you. Are you going to ignore him? No! Papyrus is a sweetheart, one of the kindest people you have ever met. You answer Papyrus’ phone call, anticipating how annoyed Sans is going to be. You smile at the idea of annoying him, while making a mental note to be sure to continue the conversation of the best T.V. show in history.

“Hey, Paps! What’s up, and why did you brother try to make me not answer this phone call?” 

“Of course did that! I, The Great Papyrus, believe that you and my brother should try your hands at dating!” Papyrus exclaims, as if it is an ingenious idea. You stop, sweat forming at your head. How do you tell Papyrus that the idea he just came up with is awful and the worst thing you have ever heard.

“Uhm, Paps, I don’t think either of us want that.” 

“Well, you don’t think you do!”

That’s not how it works.

“Well, I am rather happy with being just friends with him, and I honestly don’t want another thing that could potentially hurt me.”

You hear Papyrus gasp a little, almost as if he feels bad for what he said. “Well, I am sorry I said that. I don’t know what has happened, but it must’ve really hurt you. Please, though, my brother is a good person. Consider it. Also, I must go. I am still trying to convince Sans to even consider it.”

“Awe, no worries Papyrus. Bye!” You then hang up, sighing out of relief. This means Sans does not like you either, meaning that the friendship you two have is at a mutual point.

You decide to call Sans to fix this… tense situation. You open up his contact name and hit the green call button, Sans answers your call on the second ring.

“oh uh hey. whats up?”

“I love Paps, but I don't know how to tell him that what he said was an awful idea.” You say, hoping to lighten the mood and remove any tension, and it works. Sans starts laughing a little.

“haha yeah, it freaked me out.”

“So, you don’t like me right? Cause I mean you’re nice and all but…” You trail off, hoping to not offend him.

“oh god, yeah no. your cool but no.” He says relaxed, happy you two are on the same page.

“Thank god, I’m glad we're friends, let's keep it that way though.” You smile into the phone, forgetting he can’t see you.

“yeah, me too.”

You guys keep talking for a while before you decide you should go, saying goodbyes, you hang up. Your face blushes when you realize you had a text from Papyrus, which is a picture of Sans smiling on his phone, talking to you. Their is some sweet caption which you don’t read. You think Sans is nice. He is nice. He is cute, like adorable, but that is it. He is not boyfriend material. You don’t even think he could do a relationship, or with you at least. His personality probably just wouldn’t merge too well with his.

Sans POV

Yeah, she is cute and whatever, but who cares? I don’t like her. She is a great friend, and I am still trying to move on from Tori. I mean, I almost have completely, but still. I don’t want a relationship, and she still seems a little hung up over what happened to her. Now, explaining this to Paps is the hard part. He won’t understand, he just wants me to go out, but I can do that without dating someone who I have become very good friends with. 

He is only trying to help though, so I can’t be annoyed. He wants me to date her. I know our souls show compatibility… but no. I do NOT like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is true. the feelings arent too there rn, but just you waitt!!!


	5. im back bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here i am cunts

ok so long story short

mom gave birth 2 months ago so I was gone bc I had to prep for the birth of my brother bc my mom is shit so I'm practically raising him so I'm back now,,, but yea I'm practically raising a kid but I'm back now next chap is almost done yee


End file.
